Understanding
by Wolfen1030
Summary: This is a story involving the PPGs and RRBs. The RRBs seem to have lost interest in being villains, why? Are they changing, going soft or is it a trick? Why won't they tell the PPGs? Read and find out. P.S. New to fanfic, so commentary is welcomed. Original pairings.
1. The Change

Wolfen - I don't own PPGs or RRBs, just enjoyed the show as a child.

Synopsis: This is a story involving the PPGs and RRBs. The RRBs seem to have lost interest in being villains, why? Are they changing, going soft or is it a trick? Why won't they tell the PPGs? Read and find out. P.S. New to fanfic, so commentary is welcomed.

For now the PPGs and RRBs are 10 but will age as the story progresses.

Understanding

Brick laid down on the flat open roof of one the mid sized buildings in Townsville, under the shadow of a taller building.  
"This is relaxing." Brick thought to himself.  
In the distance Brick hears the alarm from a bank as a robbery takes place, before Brick has the time to get up and investigate the alarm is shut off.  
"Pinky and her group took care of that pretty fast." Thought Brick.  
Then he herd a swoosh sound and saw the Power Puff Girls fly down to the bank, Brick continued to lay on his back.  
"Did they go back to brag?" Brick questioned.  
Brick herd the crowd thanking Bubbles for saving the day.  
"But we just got here." Responded Bubbles.  
Brick didn't see what the expressions everyone had but knew just like him that that was a strange statement.  
"We saw a blue blur and thought it was you Bubbles." Responded a woman from the crowd.  
"A blue blur?" Questioned Blossom.  
"Yes, a dark blue blur." Responded a man from the crowd.  
This causes Brick to think of his own brother, Boomer.  
"I leave a light blue line when I fly or move with super speed." Stated Bubbles.  
"None the less we are happy to see everybody is safe." States Blossom.  
"Of course Pinky would say that. Probably changing the subject so she can discuss what happened with her sisters." Thought Brick. "It's for the best, if they thought a Rowdy Ruff Boy saved them they'd check their pockets or worst... think we're going soft... becoming... heroes. That'd ruin our reputation."  
Brick hers the Puffs and crowd say bye to each other.  
"They must be heading off home." Brick thinks. "Good, if they found me by myself. They jump me, and make a answer why Boomer might have saved the bank."  
A slight breeze flows over Brick, followed by the sound of a slight pat as if a bird landed on the building.  
"Go away bird, I'm enjoying my free time while I can." Brick calls out to the bird.  
"I'm not a bird." a voice says back.  
Recognizing the voice Bricks responds.  
"Right, so Pinky what do ya want?" Ask Brick.  
"Well I'd like you to call me by my name for starters, secondly I wanna know what you are up to?" Ask Blossom.  
"Up to?" Responds Brick. "I'm just taking it easy. Is that illegal?"  
"No, and no need for an attitude. What did you mean when you said "enjoying my free time while I can," are you finally going to jail?" Ask Blossom.  
"No." States Brick. Wishing she didn't hear that. "But I'm going to have to give up my free to go to something called school. Mojo signed my brothers and I up for it."  
"Why?" Asked Blossom. "Were you and your brothers that much of a pain?" Blossom asked with a slight sign of sarcasm.  
"I don't know, I don't care." Responds Brick ignoring Blossom's comment. "I would rather not bother with it at all, and just have time to just do nothing."  
"Nothing?" Blossom thinks to herself. "What no raiding candy stores or robing banks to play arcade games?"  
"Nah, got an Xbox. No need to rob banks. But I am hungry, I might steal a burger later." Says Brick.  
"Wow, are you and your brother really going soft? Ask Blossom. "You guys used to just break things just for fun."  
"I. AM. NOT. GOING. SOFT." States Brick clearly mad at the accusation.  
"What caused you to change so much though?" Asked Blossom  
"You're imaging things, now I'm going to go get myself a burger. Bye, Pinky." Brick emphasizes on the pinky part to annoy Blossom. Are you really going to steal a burger?"  
Brick wasn't really interested in sealing a burger there is left over BBQ back at Mojo's volcano and he wanted to get the before Butch gets there and eats all of it.  
"What if I am, it's just a burger? What's the big deal?" Ask Brick as he gets up from laying down, stands up and looks toward Blossom looking back.  
"Stealing is wrong, Brick. I won't let you." -Blossom  
"Really, how? -Brick  
"You know I can stop you, I've beaten you before." -Blossom  
"Same here, Pinky." -Brick  
Blossom stares down Brick, Brick stares back not to back down. Both feeling the tension, neither prepared to back down. Neither in the mood to fight, but they have their pride (Alpha mentality). Before the fight can begin, they hear their siblings call out to them. Blossom and Brick relax.  
Brick takes in a deep breath then sighs, looking to Blossom. Blossom looks back confused.  
"I'm not interested in fighting right now." -Brick "I won't steal a burger. Ok." He says holding his arms up.  
"Promise?" -Blossom  
"Promise." -Brick  
"What happened to your drive to beat us?" -Blossom  
"It kinda just disappeared, after some deep thinking. Don't worry about it too much, just know my brothers and I aren't villains anymore. I'm going to head on home before your sisters get here. Later." Stated Brick as he levitated ready to take off.  
"Brick what aren't you telling me?" Asked Blossom grabbing Brick's leg.  
"We all have a secret we wish to keep to ourself Bloss." Says Brick as he slowly grabs Blossoms hard and gently releasing her grip almost holding her hand for a moment causing Blossom to blush.  
"When was Brick this gentle?" Thought Blossom to herself. "He didn't call me Pinky either."  
Brick simply hovered over Blossom, this time they quietly stared at each other. Blossom waved bye to Brick, Brick paused but retuned the wave. Brick flew off to meet his brothers, Blossom took off shortly after in search of her sisters.


	2. Interest

P.O.V. Blossom

Brick's behavior was strange. I wonder why he and his brothers have been acting so different. They used to just destroy everything in sight and when we came to stop them, they would try to destroy us. How do you just stop being a villain, is that possible? Asking myself is getting me nowhere. Bubbles or Buttercup might have an idea.  
I go down to the living room where Bubbles is at the dinner table reading a comic book, I think, she's reading it backwards from right to left instead of left to right. Buttercup is laying on the floor playing a game on the playstation, the professor gave it as a Christmas gift.  
"What are you reading, Bubbles?" I ask.  
"Fruits Basket." Responds Bubbles.  
"You're reading a book about fruit baskets?" I asked puzzled.  
"No, it's a story about people with a ability to turn into animals. The animals they turn into are from the Chinese zodiac, including a cat. But they only change when they are hugged. And-"  
"I see." I say cutting off bubbles. Not trying to be rude but, when she gets excited she has a habit of saying everything that's on her mind.  
"Bubbles, have you noticed how the Rowdy Ruff Boys have been acting lately?" I ask.  
"What do you mean, Blossom?" Ask Bubbles looking at me no sure by what I meant.  
"I mean, they haven't done anything evil lately. Do you have any idea why they have changed?" I ask more thoroughly.  
"It's just weird!" We hear Buttercup call from her game. She pausing her game and joining us at the table. "They haven't robbed any candy stores or broken any vending machines lately." Says Buttercup as she pulls a chair.  
"I know, have either of you talk to them?" I ask.  
"I've fought Butch, unless you include insults we haven't have any real conversations. But he doesn't seem interested in destroying me anymore." Says Buttercup.  
"What makes you think that?" I ask.  
"The other day while we were fighting, I got caught in electrical wiring. The electricity knocked me out, Butch could have easily destroyed me then and there but, he didn't. I woke up untangled and laying on the ground without anyone in sight. It was weird." -Buttercup.  
"I'm sorry I didn't know this happened Buttercup." Calls Bubbles as she gets up to hug Buttercup.  
Buttercup smiles pats her sister on the back and says it ok.  
"It's in the past Bubbles, don't worry." Says Buttercup comforting Bubbles.  
"I'm glad it worked out, but just like with Boomer and Brick yesterday. It is strange." I say out loud while thinking to myself. I pause remembering I haven't told them about Brick, yet. Sure enough I look up to see them both staring at me.  
"What about Brick?" Asked Buttercup with a stern look on her face.  
"What happened, Blossom?" Asked Bubbles concerned.  
"The other day, I found Brick laying down on top of a building." I state.  
"And?" Asked Buttercup wanting more. "We talked." I say. Feeling a slight glare from Buttercup. "You talked to him, what if it was a trap!" Says Buttercup almost yelling.  
"I know, but I couldn't help it. When it looked like Boomer saved a bank I had to get answers, if I had called to you two he would have taken off. So I asked him." I say.  
"What did he tell you?" asked Bubbles.  
Buttercup just stared curious as well.  
"Nothing, he didn't tell me anything... wait he did say something." I say recalling the part about school. Buttercup and Bubbles eye grow wide as I finished my statement. "  
What did he say?" Asked Buttercup. "  
He said they are going to school but, he didn't say what the school was. It's got to be local." I state.  
"Well that is something, but why would they go to school?" Ask Buttercup.  
"Maybe they turned a new leaf and want to have a proper education."  
Claims Bubbles. Buttercup and I just stare at her, Buttercup scoffs at the idea but I remain hesitant.  
"Brick did say they weren't villains anymore." I say.  
"Why didn't you mention that first, sure them going to school is weird. But claiming not to be villains anymore is, I don't know a BIGGER statement." Says Buttercup clearly annoyed.  
"Calm down, yesterday was random. I'm trying to peace it all together. That's why I came down here ask what you two knew." I finished.  
Buttercup sighs looks at me then to Bubbles then back to me. "Sorry." She says. "Next time I get in a fight with Butch I'll ask what he knows, no promises. But it wouldn't hurt, right?" She ask as she looks at me.  
"Thanks, Buttercup." I say as I hug her. I look at Bubbles who has been rather quite.  
She looks at both of us, she puts her mouth to her hand and looks down making a thoughtful expression. Then, she looks back up to us. "I'll try asking Boomer." She says.  
I thank her as I pat her on the head, she smiles back. Ok, we are going to find out why the Rowdy Ruff Boys changed... no matter what.


	3. Secret

Brick's P.O.V.

I get back to Mojo's volcano, it's good to be home. Feels weird thinking that, this place used to be a hangout for when my brothers and I were bored but, after the battle we (Mojo, my bothers and I) had with HIM it became... different. Mojo's gone, probably busy with one of his secret meetings. Butch is playing a video game on the xbox, and Boomer is gone. Huh. Where'd he go? It doesn't matter, he can take care of himself.  
"Hey, Butch seen Mojo?" I ask.  
"At a meeting?" He responds not looking away from the game.  
Knew it. I thought to myself. Still it doesn't hurt to ask. "Any left over BBQ?" I ask, hopeful.  
"Some, have you seen Boomer?" -Butch  
"Not since he took off to the woods, worried?" I answer as I go to the fridge to get some grub.  
"No, just haven't seen him for a while." -Butch  
"So he hasn't been here." I responded  
"Yeah what about it?" -Brick  
"What happened last time he was gone this long?" I ask thinking about when Boomer was replaced with an imposter.  
"He got a tan?" Ask Butch with sarcasm.  
"No, remember that bubble they used on us last time?" I ask.  
Butch sat there quiet still playing the game, then he paused the game, sighed and looked at me.  
"You think that might happen again?" -Butch  
"It could." -me  
"Why?" -Butch  
I pause.  
"I told Blossom about us going to school and not being villains." I answer.  
He sits there quiet, gets up looks at me and stands next to me just staring at me.  
"Are you going to hit me or what?" I ask. I've fought Butch before not fun, he is the toughest out of us three, but easy to trick. He turns he head side to side.  
"No just checking to see if your Brick, why did you tell her?" -Butch  
"She got in my face and her sisters were close by, didn't want to get caught like Boomer."  
Then we both got quiet, really thinking about who they would go after. I don't want to experience a repeat of last time.  
"Let's check up on him." I suggest.  
"Sure." Responds Butch turning off the game.  
We head out to the woods in search of Boomer. Searching the trees, lake and then a cave. In the cave we find Boomer talking to a bear. Butch and I look at each other, we forgot he can talk to animals. As we close in the bear senses Boomer hostility toward us and growls. Butch gets mad and gets ready to fight the bear. The two are about to fight till Boomer and get between them Boomer talks to the bear and I tell Butch to cool it.  
"Did you guys come here to annoy me?" -Boomer  
"Actually no. We came to check on you?" -Me  
"Check up on me, why?" -Boomer  
"Thanks to motor mouth, the puffs know we are not villains anymore." -Butch  
"I told her we gave up on being villains but, that just made her think it's a trick. We thought she would come her after you with her sisters to catch you and ask questions." -me  
"Speaking of witch are you the real Boomer?" -Butch  
"Yeah, I am." -Boomer  
"Why did we fight HIM?" -Butch  
Boomer paused look at Butch then me.  
"I don't blame him, just answer the question." -me  
"Fine. It's because we didn't want to destroy the puffs and he started to mess with out dreams." Answers Boomer.  
"You pass." -Butch  
"Whatever." Responds Boomer as he rolls his eyes.  
"So, now what?" Ask Butch.  
"What?" -Boomer  
"What do we do now. Brick told the leader she always ask questions. She's a know it all!" -Butch  
"True." -Boomer  
"I've got a plan, it's different then what we usually do but it will give us distance from the puffs. At least till they stop asking." -me  
This is going to be a pain, why can't things easy or simple. Things are always so... complicated.


End file.
